Knock Off (move)
|maxpp=32 |power= |accuracy=100 |gen=III |category=Smart |appeal=1 |jam=4 |cdesc=Badly startles the Pokémon in front. |appealsc=3 |scdesc=A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. |category6=Clever |appeal6=2 |jam6=3 |cdesc6= Startles the last Pokémon to act before the user. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |mtb2w2=yes |mtoras=yes |mtusum=yes |mtpt=yes |mths=yes |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Knock Off (Japanese: はたきおとす Knock Off) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generations III and IV Knock Off inflicts damage and renders the target's held item unusable for the rest of the battle (even if switched out). The Pokémon is still listed as holding the item on the status screen and cannot obtain another item, nor can it restore the knocked off item with . If Knock Off triggers an item (such as a Focus Band, Focus Sash, or Colbur Berry) after the attack, that item activates before Knock Off can knock it off (in the case of the Focus Band, which is not consumed, it will be removed after its effect has activated). If an Exp. Share or Lucky Egg was knocked off, the Pokémon will still gain experience accordingly. Even if the user faints when using Knock Off (such as due to the target's or user's Life Orb), it still knocks off the target's held item. Knock Off cannot knock off Mail, an item from Pokémon with the Ability, or if it hits a Pokémon's . It also cannot knock off any item from a Pokémon with or a Griseous Orb from any Pokémon. Knock Off can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if was used in the prior turn. Generation V Knock Off now removes the held item rather than rendering it unusable, so the Pokémon can obtain another item if its held item is removed by Knock Off. still cannot recover an item removed by Knock Off. Wild Pokémon cannot remove held items of the player's Pokémon. If the user faints due to the target's Ability ( or ) or held Rocky Helmet, it cannot remove the target's held item. However, Knock Off will still remove the target's held item if the user faints due to its own held Life Orb. If Knock Off causes a Pokémon with the Ability to faint, it can now remove its held item. Knock Off can now remove a held Griseous Orb as long as the target is not . Knock Off cannot remove a Plate if the target is (Multitype has no effect on Knock Off), and cannot remove a Drive if the target is . Generation VI onwards Knock Off's power has been increased from 20 to 65. Knock Off cannot remove a Z-Crystal from any Pokémon, a Mega Stone or Orb if the target could use it to Mega Evolve or undergo Primal Reversion, or a memory if the target is . If Knock Off is used on a Pokémon that is holding an item that can be knocked off, it will deal 50% more damage. A target with will still be protected from losing its item, but the bonus damage will apply anyway. If used on a Pokémon weak to Dark-type moves holding a Colbur Berry, the Colbur Berry will still be eaten, and Knock Off will get the damage boost. If used on a Pokémon that cannot lose its item—such as a Pokémon holding its corresponding Mega Stone—this move will not receive the boost. Description |Knocks down the foe's held item to prevent its use.}} |Knocks down the foe's held item to prevent its use during the battle.}} |Drops the target's held item to prevent its use.}} |The user slaps down the foe's held item, preventing the item from being used during the battle.}} |The user slaps down the target's held item, preventing that item from being used in the battle.}} |The user slaps down the target's held item, and that item can't be used in that battle. The move does more damage if the target has a held item.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |21}} |21}} |21}} 27 |27|27}} 10 |10|10}} 19 |19}} |36}} 26 |26|STAB='}} 25 |26|26|26 23 |23|STAB=}} 25 |26|26|26 23 |23|STAB='}} 19 |19|form=Normal Forme}} 19 |19|form=Defense Forme}} 19 |19|form=Speed Forme}} 6 |6 5 |5|5|STAB=}} 1, 6 |1, 6 1, 5 |1, 5|1, 5|STAB='}} 27 |27|27}} 1, 10 |1, 10|1, 10}} |46|STAB='|form=Unbound}} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation VII In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Rescue Team, Knock Off does not damage the target, only making it drop its held item (if any) to a nearby tile. Description |Knocks the target's hold item to the ground.}} |Knocks the target's held item to the ground.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It damages an enemy. The power goes up if the enemy has an item. It also knocks the enemy's held item to the floor near it.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=拍落 '' 落拳 |zh_cmn=拍落 落拳 |nl=Uitschakelen |fi=Tyrmäys |fr=Sabotage |de=Abschlag |el=Τράνταγμα |it=Privazione |ko=탁쳐서떨구기 Takchyeoseo Tteolgugi |pl=Sabotaż Nokaut Kopnięcie |pt_br=Derrubar (SM010-present, TCG) Nocaute |pt_eu=Liquidação |sr=Obijanje |es_la=Noqueada Muralla (AG021) |es_eu=Desarme |vi=Đánh Ngã |ru=Выбивание Vibivanie }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Item-manipulating moves de:Abschlag es:Desarme fr:Sabotage it:Privazione ja:はたきおとす zh:拍落（招式）